Reunion With An Old Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While visiting the Tickle Castle, Rachel and Sasha are reunited with an old friend of theirs from long ago. :)


**This story is one that has been in the works for a long time and with encouragement from newbienovelistRD, one of my best friends, the story has now come to light. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Prince Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Radar, Rachel, and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Reunion With An Old Friend**

Rachel was digging through an old box of her stuff, stuff she had drawn, built, and read in her younger years, which hadn't been exactly happy as her birth father had been mean and mentally and psychologically abusive towards her. "Well, that's in the past," she said to herself. She now smiled as she found her favorite story in the box. "I'll have to let the kids read this one," she said to herself.

She then turned around and felt something brush her arm. Jumping a little, she looked, but didn't see anything. "Hmm," she shrugged and then felt something gently tug her shirt sleeve in the manner of trying to get her attention. She paused a moment and turned her head, but saw nothing. "Okay, I think I've been working too hard today."

"I believe that is true," said a voice, making Rachel scream and jump a bit. She whirled around and suddenly felt something clap over her mouth and she let out another cry of alarm, although it wasn't too loud since she noticed a hand keeping her mouth shut. She then saw a familiar face and she let out a sigh of relief as she recognized it to be her good friend, Prince Jocu.

"One of these days, Jocu, you're going to give me a heart attack," she said without heat.

"I've been known to make girls swoon," he said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"Oh, you," she said, smiling. "Anyway, what are you up to?"

"I saw you were digging through old memories and thought I'd pop by when I sensed your sadness," he answered. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Rachel answered. "Just…some of these things bring up some sad memories of…Sasha's and mine birth father."

Jocu sensed this was a sore topic. "Was he…not there for you two?" He asked gently.

Sasha came in. "More like he didn't care," she said, going up to the tickle monster and hugging him. "He hurt Rachel and I a lot, which resulted in us being quiet a lot. We didn't even known how a father should really act until our adoptive dad came into the picture and helped Mom out and adopted us."

"He became the dad we needed," Rachel said. "He was always there, especially after Mom died. And even when he got sick, he never, ever abandoned us. His death was rather hard on us."

"I can imagine," Jocu said sympathetically.

The sisters then took deep breaths and perked up. "Come on, let's put these memories away," Sasha said, helping her sister put away the box after it was closed up. "Maybe we should make part of the closet into a time capsule room."

Rachel chuckled at that. "That's actually not a bad idea," she admitted.

Their friend smiled. "Girls, I was wondering, are you busy tonight?" He asked.

They shook their heads. "Rook and Whampire are on missions and the others have taken the kids on field trips to some theme parks and museums with the programs for school that the Plumbers are hosting," Sasha explained. "So, it's just me and Rachel today."

"How about you girls join me for dinner at the castle?" He offered. "It's just me, Father, and my youngest brothers as the rest of my brothers are off seeing to their realms they watch over."

"I don't see why we can't," Rachel said.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Jocu," Sasha said before looking half-serious. "But no tickling. The food will tickle us enough."

"Oh, but Sasha, I am a tickle monster," Jocu said in playful protest. "I simply can't resist giving two of my favorite girls a little tickle."

"A little?" Rachel repeated with a knowing smile and a cocked eyebrow.

He smirked and wiggled his fingers, making both girls laugh before he playfully grabbed them close and they squirmed to get free, but his hands were quicker as he tickled their stomachs, making them instantly dissolve into laughter for a few moments before he held them closer and teleported them to the Tickle Castle. Both sisters smiled at him and hugged him to show him they knew he was simply looking out for them as a big brother would. Jocu's younger brothers instantly came running up to them and greeted the girls with tickles and hugs, which the girls took in stride as they were happy to see them too and they politely bowed to the Tickle King, who smiled and warmly hugged them, welcoming them back to the castle.

As it would be a little bit before dinner, Rachel and Sasha decided to explore the castle. While they had done this before, they enjoyed it all the same because of the many different items in the castle and the many feathers that were ready in an instant to tickle them. "I wonder if the Tickle Knights ever tickle Jocu and his brothers," Rachel said curiously.

Sasha giggled, gently running her hand over some beautiful drapes near a window, admiring the colors and feeling the feathers gently tickle her hand as a result. "Wouldn't that be hilarious if we came here one day and found them at the mercy of their own castle?" She asked.

The sisters shared a laugh at that. "If that happened, then it would probably be up to us to 'rescue' them," the older girl said.

This prompted more laughter from them, which a couple of Tickle Knights nearby heard and they walked up to the two girls, who turned and smiled at them. "Hello," Sasha said in greeting.

The black-armored knights bowed politely to the girls. "We couldn't help overhearing your laughter," one of them said. "We were curious what you found amusing."

Both sisters clapped their hands to their mouths to try and get their laughter under control before they answered the knights. "We were just curious about something and it stuck us as amusing," Rachel answered before she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly, but it was gone.

Sasha saw her sister's perplexed look. "What is it?" She asked.

"I…I thought I saw something," the older girl answered. "It was…rainbow-colored, I think."

"Rainbow-colored?" Sasha asked. "Like, having all the colors of the rainbow?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a nod. "But…well, maybe it was my imagination."

They were suddenly victims of a tickle torture courtesy of the Black Tickle Knights behind them, which resulted in their laughing and trying to escape, to which the Knights let them go after a few moments.

Soon, the two sisters were exploring the other rooms, being mindful of some rooms as they knew some of the items in the Tickle Castle would pounce and tickle them when they had the chance. They had just turned a corner and decided to sit down and take a small break from walking. "We sure get our workout walking around here, don't we?" Sasha asked, giggling a little.

"Yeah, but it's a fun workout," Rachel admitted before looking thoughtful. "I still think I saw something earlier and for some strange reason…it looked familiar."

"Really?" Her younger sister asked. "Like…you've seen it here before?"

"No, I mean, I've seen it before, but…like…years ago."

Sasha now wore a thoughtful look as she tried to think of what they once had that was rainbow-colored, but her mind was drawing a blank until she looked up and gasped. "What are those?" She asked.

Rachel looked up and gasped. A pair of rainbow-colored gloves were carefully straightening out a picture in the same hallway they were in and the gloves turned to them. "Oh, hello," a voice said pleasantly.

The girls instantly knew they had heard that voice before and they looked at each other before looking at the pair of gloves. "Hello," Rachel said in greeting. "May we ask who you are?"

The same voice chuckled as the gloves moved closer. "My name is Radar," he answered.

Sasha blinked. "That name…it sounds familiar," she said.

"You're right," her older sister said in agreement.

"Perhaps you've heard Jocu mention me," he suggested. "And you two must be the two girls I've heard about. I'm afraid I don't know your names though."

They nodded. "I'm Rachel," the blonde-haired girl introduced. "And this is Sasha, my sister."

Radar froze at that. "Not…Rachel and Sasha Jocklin?" He asked, his voice bordering on disbelief and hopeful.

"Why, yes," Sasha said. "But…how did you know?"

The gloves came closer and one of them gently stroked Rachel's blonde hair. "Sugar giggle?" He asked.

Rachel jumped back as if she'd been shocked. "What did you say?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"Sugar giggle," he said. "Because you would get all giggly when you had sugar."

She blinked and took a deep breath. "Radar?" she asked hopefully.

Sasha, realizing just who this was now, gasped. "Is it really you?" She asked, also hopeful.

"Little Amazon," he said to her. "Although, you're not so little anymore, are you, Sasha?"

Tears of joy filled the girls' eyes at they knew without a doubt who he was. "Radar!" They exclaimed happily.

More rainbow-colored gloves appeared around them and began rubbing their arms soothingly, making them smile at the familiar gestures. "We thought we lost you," Rachel said, looking a bit sad.

"You didn't," he said reassuringly "I tried to find you two but after your mother went to the hospital, I couldn't find you two. I even searched the house."

"Our adoptive dad got us away from our birth father after he saw we weren't in a good home environment," Sasha explained. "I guess we moved so fast that we didn't get a chance to find you and tell you."

She then smiled. "It's good to have you back, Radar," she said with a smile.

"It's good to be back with you two," he said.

"How did you end up here?" Rachel asked.

"He helped me in battle," came Jocu's voice as the girls looked behind them to see their friend come up and smile. "We were in a battle with our enemies and they almost had me, but Radar came in and saved me. In return, I offered him to stay here and he told me about the two girls who had created him. I didn't realize it was you two who had created him."

"And with everything happening, we almost completely forgot about Radar," Sasha said, looking a bit sad.

Linking some of his hands together to form a half-circle, Radar hugged the girls, who smiled as they returned the hug by each hugging one glove. "Sorry, Radar," Rachel said softly.

"It's alright, girls. You were both going through a hard time," he said. "I hope things are better now."

They smiled. "Much better," Sasha said. "Rachel and I are engaged to some awesome guys, we have an amazing family, and we're both mothers."

Radar let out a gasp of surprise. "Really?" He asked. "My goodness. I'll have to pop in some time to see."

"How about one better?" Rachel asked. "You could come live with us in the Mansion."

"You have a mansion?" He asked.

The girls smiled. "They do," Jocu answered. "It's a grand mansion."

Hearing that, Radar readily agreed to go live with them and he shook Jocu's hand. "Thank you for hosting me, Jocu," he said.

"Anytime, Radar," the Tickle Monster said.

Rachel and Sasha hugged each other happily, tears of joy in their eyes. Their best friend from long ago was back with them and they couldn't wait to introduce him to their families.

* * *

 **Oh, I had so much fun writing this one. :)**

 **Here's a little bit more about Radar: He's a tickle monster like Jocu, but is invisible and can be anywhere at any time, kind of like the air around us. To be seen, he wears a pair of rainbow-colored gloves and can summon as many as he needs to, but usually just sticks with two. He was created by Rachel and Sasha when they were about five years old and they named him Radar due to the fact that he always could sense when they needed him to cheer them up or be there for them. And while he does love to tickle, he also loves to give hugs and does this by linking a few of his hands together to form a half-circle and wrap around the person he's hugging. He also loves to listen to someone when they need someone to talk to and loves giving comfort as much as he loves tickling. He'll make some appearances here and there, so you'll see a bit more of him as time goes on. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
